Doodle
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Wonwoo berguru pada seorang wibu. Tak perlulah sebut nama karena itu tabu. Dia adalah otaku nomor satu yang hobi membuat daftar husbando baru; tapi sebanyak apapun karakter 2D yang dia gemari, dia masih lebih suka laki-laki dengan sindrom Gary Stu bernama Kim Mingyu. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu bicara." – Mingyu. (MEANIE/Vignette/Otaku!AU/Humor/Completed)


disklaimer: sebongs unyu (masih) milik papa sung hansoo  
pasangan: meanie (bongsor/fairy garden)  
panjang/rating: vignette/r ((soalnya ada XXX-nya. :v))  
djenre(s): humor 404 not found, gado-gado ((saking banyak ampe keder sendiri, dijamin))  
peringatan(s): mabok(s). rich-cheese aka kejuuuu. klise is a guilty pleasure yes. latar tempat dan waktu tak terhingga. lintas fandom ulululu. animanga-thingies. jejepangan!alert. penyebutan merek dan judul yang tidak bisa diberi disklaimer satu persatu jadi tlg maklum. garystu!mingyu, genderswap+otaku!wonwoo. dan yang terpenting: _oshiete, oshiete, what-grammar-is?!_

* * *

 **Doodle  
** ((ps: suer ga bohong ini ngaco. dari judul bisa ketahuan hiks. ditulis cuma buat seneng-seneng merangkap tekad dari lubuk terdalam yang berkonspirasi minta disuarakan/?/ #apasih bahasanya. niatnya mau lanjutin case **henshin dekinai** tapi karna takut ga keburu, fik ini pelariannya. yang kudapat kok humor fail; parodi kering, bah, apalah sebutan kalian. aku cuma berharap yang baca sama senengnya sama yang nulis. dan oh, kredit tambahan~saya (masih) nggak dibayar. :v))

* * *

Datang ke festival musim panas malam hari bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mengesankan untuk Wonwoo Jeon; paling tidak, lebih hebat mengurung diri bersama komik-komik penuh adegan aksi mendebarkan – belum lagi kalau berjenis tragedi. Terdengar membosankan bagi kalian, namun itu benar-benar surga bagi Wonwoo. Melihat karakter fiksi dengan balon-balon percakapan berisi penggalan kalimat heroik membayar penat Wonwoo ketika melihat kenyataan di dunia sebenarnya.

(Satu rahasia: Wonwoo memang begitu delutif; jika menyebutnya maniak terlalu kasar.)

Lagipula, memangnya apa yang bisa didapatkan dari berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang dan mengantre dari satu stan ke stan lain cuma buat beli makanan. Dia suka jajanan; tapi dia merupakan gadis yang senang membuat stok untuk apapun. Jadi, jangan heran karena kamarnya adalah kamar impian remaja perempuan; dilengkapi dengan lemari penyimpan camilan rendah kalori dan banyak makanan ringan terserak di sela-sela baju yang ditumpuk asal.

(Dia berdalih, selain untuk alasan efisien, itu juga mengurangi dampak polusi suara dari orang-orang tertentu. Seungkwan, utamanya, yang sering ceramah bahwa sebagai perempuan, mereka—Wonwoo—harus menjaga pola asupan supaya tidak berakhir gembrot seperti Yang Yejeong, bintang suplemen pengurang berat badan. Dalam hati Wonwoo mencibir, sebenarnya Seungkwan hanya pingin cari dedengkot partai diet karena gadis yang bersangkutan tidak bersahabat dengan timbangan tapi benci sekali kalau diet sendirian.)

Euforia datang ke festival juga hanya bertahan sekejap mata. Misalkan, kaubeli gulali; digigit manis, tapi waktu habis yang bisa kaulakukan cuma melongo karena kepingin lagi dan membeli lagi sampai uangmu tiris kemudian di akhir kau menyesal kenapa kau tidak menggunakan uangmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih berkesan. Itu pemborosan tak berfaedah; Wonwoo mending menabung uang tadi buat beli figurin Kapten Levi karena itu bisa dipajang dan dipakai jadi bahan fantasi. (Jangan sinis, Yang Mulia fujoshi-tachi; secinta apapun Wonwoo pada sang Manusia Terkuat, dia lebih restu kalau cebol eksentrik itu benar canon sama bocah maso-nya, Eren Pusakadewo Trisakarismo binti Grisha Jaeger bin Titanius Trosto Sina Rosa Maria Shiganshina.)

Namun pada akhirnya dia berdiri di situ. Tidak pakai pakaian tradisional, tapi tetap datang untuk menunggu. Alasannya satu, dan itu adalah laki-laki bernama Mingyu.

* * *

Jangan bosan kalau aku menjabarkan Mingyu lengkap dengan kelebihan ini-itu. Dia jelmaan Gary Stu. Dia pintar bebersih; permukaan meja belajarnya dilap teratur tujuh kali seminggu meski tidak terlalu strik macam Shirotani yang hobi semprot-semprot desinfektan. Masakannya sedap setara koki bintang enam karena bintang lima sudah mainstream didengar. Mingyu baik, maka temannya membludak dan dia terkenal. Teman sekelas, kakak kelas, adik kelas, sampai siswi sekolah tetangga gemar mengiriminya surat pernyataan cinta. Meskipun tertawanya menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap baik. Isi otaknya mungkin seencer kopi yang salah seduh karena dia tidak punya histori ujian ulang dalam soal akademik di kelas. Tubuh Mingyu bagus; tinggi dan muskular sampai-sampai kaubisa teringat Hercules manusia titisan dewa kalau memandangnya. Dia menguasai teknik tendang bola legenda masa kecil kita: Tsubasa. Dia hanya bermain basket untuk pengisi luang, tapi tetap bergaya dan punya massa riuh di tribun aula; mungkin pada suatu hari dia pernah berguru ke Mahagusti penuh absolut, Akashi Seijuurou. Permainan volinya menakjubkan tapi dia tidak angkuh seperti Si Mulut Ketus Kageyama Tobio. Bukan masalah juga kalau kau mengajukan tantangan berenang, sebab dia menyatu dengan air seperti Haru-chan.

Mingyu menyebalkan untuk kaum laki-laki. Dia membuat laki-laki lain nampak seperti pecundang jika dibuatkan perbandingan. Mau bagaimana, dia memang serbaguna dan serbabisa, makanya sulit cari titik lemah, meski itu cuma seujung kuku kaki larva kutu. Entah Mingyu adalah perlambang kesempurnaan atau kesayangan Tuhan, yang jelas hidupnya menyenangkan. Kaum ibu harus tanya Pak Kim tentang cara membuat anak kalau pingin bayinya lahir sebagai kloning Kim Mingyu.

Sebelum cerita belok arah jadi riwayat hidup Mingyu, mari kita kembali ke laptop dan mencaritahu hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka telah saling kenal semenjak orangtua mereka bersahabat dan tinggal dekat. Mereka pakai popok sama, pergi main sama-sama, bahkan berkomplot membuat ibu mereka nyaris mati jantungan ketika usia mereka lima dan mereka mencoba terjun bebas dari jembatan kayu ke dalam danau bendungan untuk sesuatu yang disebut rasa penasaran. Sekolah Dasar sama, Sekolah Menengah Pertama pun sama, dan ajaibnya, Wonwoo masih bisa masuk ke Sekolah Tingkat Atas yang sama dengan Mingyu mengenyampingkan prestasi belajar si gadis yang pas-pasan. Ikatan mereka bisa disebut osananajimi. Diperkenankan untuk sisir kamus dan cari terminologi bersangkutan.

* * *

Mingyu datang seperempat jam lebih lama daripada yang dijanjikan. Wonwoo nyaris akan pulang untuk lanjut maraton ulang Assassination Classroom (dan ribut fangirling Five Virtuosos). Itu terjadi jika saja telapak tangannya tidak digenggam lebih dulu oleh laki-laki yang dinanti dan cinta bersemi di musim panas karena ceri belum saatnya tumbuh malam itu.

Seperti plot pasaran genre shoujo, Wonwoo merona pipinya dan patah-patah bicara: "M-Mingyu ..."

"Ayo pergi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, a-aku ingin terlihat keren untukmu." Mingyu menggosok tengkuk.

Tanpa berusaha pun, Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sudah keren. Setelah semua, Mingyu mirip dengan Captain America; walau penghuni lembah FFn tahu yang lebih mirip hero ternama itu adalah Erwin Smith. Tapi aku bukan bicara tampang, melainkan sikapnya yang berwibawa dan tak gampang terpesona pada perempuan.

Dia tersenyum, "Uum." gumamnya singkat karena dia tak tahu ingin balas apa.

Ada bau harum menyenangkan dari tengkuk Mingyu, yang Wonwoo duga campuran mentol dan sitrus segar, dan menghirupnya serasa dapat asupan doujin manis karangan Gusari-sensei.

Separuh mencapai awang-awang, Wonwoo ditarik kembali ke bumi saat Mingyu berlari sambil tetap memegang tangannya, "Pasti seru kalau kita memulai dengan permen apel!"

* * *

Wonwoo disuruh menunggu lagi. Kali ini di mulut jembatan yang beberapa tahun silam pernah jadi saksi dua sejoli (baca: bocah) untuk melalui hari. Hari-hari penuh kenangan yang bersejarah; dia bersaksi pada bulan bahwa dia akan tetap ingat meski tua nanti.

Mingyu kembali bersama tiga permen apel di genggaman. Satu diberikan padanya, satu dijilat si laki-laki, satunya tetap digenggam dan Wonwoo bertanya-tanya itu untuk apa. Mereka tidak datang bertiga – atau jangan-jangan, rumor Mingyu terkenal hingga ke dunia gaib bukan sekedar isap jempol belaka.

Mengerti raut wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu berucap, "Aku beli satu lagi buat cadangan."

"Huh?" Wonwoo menelengkan kepala.

Senyuman lepas. Mingyu suka sekali senyum sampai anak giginya turut unjuk gigi. "Nanti biarkan aku menggigit dari sisi berbeda yang kamu gigit." Diucap ringan. Wonwoo butuh empat detik untuk mencerna dan dia merah hingga ke telinga.

Gadis itu belum rampung memadamkan malu, tapi Mingyu bicara lagi, "Kamu tahu, sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu bicara, tentang sesuatu."

* * *

Malam terlalu panjang untuk dilalui hanya dengan setangkai permen apel dan obrolan kaku. Maka, Wonwoo diantar menuju tampilan paling menakjubkan yang dapat diperoleh dari malam festival. Kembang api raksasa disulut dan mereka meledak keras di bawah awan.

Jujur dari dalam hati, Wonwoo baru pertama kali menikmati ini sebab semenjak pubertas menimpa, dia jadi makin sering bertapa di dalam kamar pribadi. Biasa, josei's secret (lebih privat daripada remaja laki-laki ketahuan masturbasi). Mereka yang mengalami pasti bisa mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Wonwoo ...," Mingyu memanggil. Perhatiannya terbagi dan Wonwoo tergugu ketika dia dipanggil lagi, "Jeon Wonwoo." Namanya diucap dengan perlahan dan Wonwoo menyampirkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga sebagai destruksi gugup. "E-euh."

Mingyu tidak memandangnya, namun Wonwoo sedikit tahu laki-laki itu gentar sebab jakunnya turun-naik seperti dia masih sepertiga takut mengeluarkan pikiran yang tertahan di benak.

"Nah, nah, kenapa jadi kaku begini?" Wonwoo menepuk punggung pemuda itu, keras. Mingyu nyaris terjungkal. Terima kasih kakinya sedang bersahabat karena Mingyu tidak bisa membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh di depan perempuan ini. "Ini bukan sepertimu saja. Ke mana Mingyu yang jadi idola?"

Decihan pelan. Mingyu benar-benar harus terlihat keren. Sakamoto tidak boleh jadi satu-satunya yang dapat predikat _Cool, Cooler, Coolest!_

"Janji kau jangan menjauhiku apapun yang kuberitahu?"

"... A-aku punya firasat kalau yang ingin kaukatakan menyangkut tentang _ku_?" Ada peluh besar, turun dari dahi menetes ke dagu Wonwoo. Deskriptif sekali, Bung. Tak apa, biar menumbuhkan feel(s) lebih subur dan pelangi imajinasi.

"Ya." Mingyu mengangguk. Kali ini mata mereka saling tumbuk. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"E-ekh?" Wonwoo tertohok oleh beberapa hipotesa.

Apa ini. Apa ini. Jangan-jangan Mingyu sudah menemukan rahasia terpendam. Jangan-jangan kedok yang dia kubur rapat adalah sia-sia. Tahun-tahun perjuangannya tidak punya harga!

Wonwoo punya kerja sampingan. Faktor utama karena dia adalah penggemar—coret, penggila—ratus, bukan, ribuan, tokoh dimensi seberang dan dia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya seberapa kalipun dicoba. Dia tidak ragu menyatakan dia suka anime/manga sampai tahap akut hingga punya koleksi dakimakura. Separuh alasan, karena dia merasa tersulut dengan sepotong pernyataan kurangajar yang tiga tahun lalu, diterbit di blog-nya: _ah, otaku mah kerjanya cuma panteng layar terus teriak kyaa!kyaa! kalau batangan kesukaannya lewat. dasar sampah masyarakat tidak guna. kudoakan kalian cepat move-on ke dunia nyata._ Pada hari itu, umat manusia menerima peringatan duka—oi, salah! ini narasi Armin—um, sori biar kuulang. Pada hari itu, Wonwoo membuat catatan mental; dia pergi berlatih ilmu ped—bukan ini! maksudku, dia pergi menyelam ke dunia maya, selapis di bawah berselancar internet biasa, hingga mendapatkan banyak kolom lowongan yang cukup diisi dan dia bisa melakukannya di rumah.

Dengan emosi membara dan tekad yang dipupuk teguh di balik punggung, Wonwoo berguru pada seorang wibu terkemuka. Tak perlulah sebut nama karena dia lebih senang dipanggil Bunga. (Kesannya seperti kaubaca koran Pos Kota, ya?). Kembali ke Wonwoo. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa otaku tak seperti tuduhan para awam. Otaku adalah sosok-sosok pekerja keras; sebab hobi ini elit dan biayanya jauh dari kata sedikit. Bayangkan saja! Kalau dalam satu season anime, pasti studio-studio tidak hanya meluncurkan satu-dua judul. Otaku bukan cuma mengaku-aku, jelas melahap setengahnya untuk ditonton. Dan darimana pula asal untuk mendapatkan semua itu? Uang! Mereka butuh kuota internet melimpah! Entah si otaku penganut tonton striming atau simpan untuk tonton nanti, pada dasarnya tetap sama. Mana bisa ini semua didapatkan dengan gratis? Bahkan para hikikomori (sana sisir kamusmu lagi) punya kerjaan untuk menopang hidupnya! Bagus kalau otaku itu gemar cari gratisan; membuka satu-satu dan mencari hingga mata tinggal segaris. (Sepertiku, yang terancam gagal tonton Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita Movie karena laman unduhnya sudah mati tapi tetap dipajang. Memang setan alas yang pelihara blog itu!). Coba pikir kalau dia tipe yang malas menunggu?

Belum kalau si otaku benar-benar suka sekali dengan sebuah karakter. Tentu ada dorongan menjadi karakter tersebut, dengan bantuan kostum dan beberapa sentuhan alat rias. Tapi itu juga mahal! Biarpun sudah rahasia umum bagi kalangan kosplayer untuk mengembangkan metode barter (selesai satu event, kalau niat ganti karakter, pakai cara licik tukar-tambah dengan kostum baru), tetap saja butuh uang.

Itu belum dihitung dengan pengeluaran pertahun. Pelanggaran berat baginya jika absen mendatangi komiket biarpun hanya sekedar memenuhi antrean satu-dua circle. Belum lagi yang perbulan. Sudah dikatakan, Wonwoo senang membuat stok: dan komik adalah barang wajib yang masuk daftar.

Manakala seri Kuroko no Basuke (salah satu dari sederet fandom tempatnya bernaung) melalui laman resminya mengatakan akan mengeluarkan beberapa koleksi barang untuk penggemar, itulah saat-saat Wonwoo mulai sekarat sebab dia mengidam merkandis bercorak Midorima tapi koceknya tak memadai.

(Maka, kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan di blog Wonwoo bisa dinilai sebagai opini tidak berdasar dan patut mendapatkan mosi tidak percaya.)

Dan setelah sebuah perjuangan panjang, Wonwoo resmi tergabung dalam sebuah tim skanlasi yang sekretif. Nominal tabungannya lumayan bertambah untuk menambal krismon yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi lantaran sang ayah mengurangi uang sakunya, diduga karena nilai Matematika Wonwoo yang jeblok drastis, hampir menyaingi bulatnya telur mata sapi. Alhasil, beginilah dia sekarang, kehidupannya makin bahagia dengan menjadi penerjemah ples tukang ketik komik, lajur lepas. Tanpa kebut setoran, Wonwoo bisa terus menikmati tampannya husbando di balik layar.

"Wonwoo. Sampai kapan kamu mau berusaha menutupinya dariku?" Pandangan di manik-manik Mingyu mencair, mendobrak ketakutan Wonwoo hingga roboh berkeping.

Wonwoo sudah menamatkan serial Hana yori Dango, jadi dia tahu bagaimana protagonis harus beraksi untuk mengalihkan atensi. Bagaimanapun, rahasia ini tetap harus jadi rahasia, dan Mingyu harus pura-pura tidak tahu walaupun tahu. "A-ah, bulannya cantik sekali, bukannya?" Dia tertawa, tapi malah mirip tersedak batu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wonwoo!" Mingyu menaikkan nada suara.

Aduh mati. Dia belum mau karirnya runtuh semudah Titan menggilas umat manusia. Tidak sebelum dia menikah atau usianya tigapuluh. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati motto dari dalam sanubari, berbunyi: _Forget about me, save the yaoi._

"Isu tentangmu semakin santer. Aku tidak ingin terpengaruh, tapi semuanya bicara setiap hari, jadi aku harus dapat konfirmasi langsung darimu. Dan kalau itu memang benar, kurasa aku harus menyerah."

Ingin dia berkata _jangan pergi, Mingyu, aku siap lakukan apapun untukmu—_ tapi dia juga terlanjur sayang animanga untuk melepasnya begitu saja. Dia juga tetap ingin bertahan dengan predikat osananajimi mereka; dan Wonwoo rela membayar berapa banyakpun agar tetap bersama. Tapi! Dia juga ingin lebih lama, merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai yang tak balas dicintai, karena dia lebih pro OTP daripada idolxOC. Airmata tak kasat mata berlapis-lapis di depan retina si gadis, ditahan agar tak tumpah.

"Wonwoo ..., jika kau terus mengelak dariku, aku rasa kita tidak bisa berteman lebih lama."

"Mingyu! Kumohon. Aku akan jawab jujur tapi!—tapi, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Amunisi terakhir, Wonwoo lontarkan karena dia tidak mau membayangkan besok Mingyu tidak lagi berhubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"Pertanyaanku mudah ...," Mingyu berdeham. "A-apa ... apa benar kata Jeonghan tentang kamu ... yang naksir banyak orang?"

"Haah?"

"Anu. Dia bilang dulu waktu SMP, kau mantannya Akise Aru. Setahun kemudian kau suka pada Kaneki Ken. Lalu beberapa bulan setelah itu kau pindah ke laki-laki bernama Kusakabe Hikaru," Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, "ah, tapi tak hanya itu. Aku juga heran kenapa semuanya nama Jepang ... tapi—yang mau kutanyakan adalah—

—kapan giliranku?!" Suara Mingyu naik seoktaf. "Selama ini. Delapanbelas tahun! Masih kurang cukup? A-apa kau tidak menyadariku?"

Apa. Yang terjadi. Di dunia ini.

Mingyu serius gagal paham, tampaknya.

Jelas saja; dia tak pernah ada riwayat jadi penggemar dunia dua dimensi. Sama sekali.

"Kamu suka padaku?"

"Ya. Dan aku cemburu."

Tampang Wonwoo datar persis Koro-sensei yang baru menenggak ramuan hasil racik Manami Okuda. "Aku bingung harus tertawa atau sedih karena ini tapi demi kerang ajaib, Mingyu, mereka semua memang tampan—"

"W-Won—k-kau ...,"

Wonwoo meledak dalam riuh tawa setan. "Mereka cuma dua dimensi, Gyuuu."

* * *

Bintang jatuh terdengar sudah sering. Kali ini ada komet runtuh di seberang bukit ketika Wonwoo tertawa garing. Mingyu tampak linglung, yang sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi girang saat Wonwoo berucap: "Ada yang lebih kusuka daripada Aru, Kaneki, atau bahkan Hikaru. Dan nama laki-laki itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Mengerti? Atau mungkin kauperlu penjelasan lebih banyak? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

Mingyu tercenung beberapa saat sebelum membawa gadis itu ke dekapan seperti tidak mau dilepas lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan karena aku bisa memahami. Dari matamu."

Wonwoo akan merangkai bangau kertas banyak-banyak karena menurut kepercayaan, mereka bisa mengabulkan keinginan, tapi itu tidak perlu lagi karena mimpinya telah menjadi nyata. Mimpi besar melampaui ingin bertemu dan minta peluk dari Gintoki Sakata. Karena Kim Mingyu menjalin tangan di pinggangnya dan itu terasa klik.

Pergi ke festival musim panas tidak buruk juga. Apalagi kalau statusmu berganti ketika pulang dari lajang jadi _taken by_ subjek cinta terpendam. Ah, Wonwoo rasanya langsung pingin cerita ke pengikut akun media sosialnya. Ini akan jadi curhat spektakuler!

(—Di satu sisi, para jomblo yang baru selesai baca ini memunculkan beberapa reaksi: a) yang pasti keki, b) tancap gas buat unduh aplikasi kencan buta dan menjaring pacar kece dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, c) merasa gagal dari beragam segi, d) membuat aliansi sirik _Mari kita kutuk author ini supaya dia susah dapat pacar lagi,_ atau e) ber-maso ria dengan husbando yang tak pernah (akan) bisa digapai. Atau malah semuanya, demi pisang di bibir Miyabi! Tebakanku benar atau _tepat sekali_?)

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

 **catatan hati seorang ist—zula** :

mau lawak malah jadi bikin muntah. awalnya malah cuma niat nulis maksimal 300kata karna niat bikin drabel ajah tapi kok malah meluber. ini patut dipertanyakan.

ps: dari titan hingga diari masa depan; trims kalian udah ((dipaksa)) jadi setting tambahan. mumumu.  
ps2: udah kubilang kan, tolong maklumi aku yang gabisa tulis disklaimer satu-satu.  
ps3: aku harus langsung tidur karna kalau ketahuan bergadang (lagi) habislah.  
ps4: omong-omong **henshin dekinai** , thankies yang udah tinggal jejak buat case 3 yha.  
ps5: maaf yang banyak buat riders **zutto mae kara suki deshita** , **hertz (lit. meaningful after story)** ato **spring's gone by chance** , karna tiga judul itu belum juga apdet sampe sekarang. aku ada sejumlah kendala yang panjang kalo dijelasin disini. jadi ... kalo kalian sesama joshi pasti ngerti. :'  
ps6: aku memang kurang punya riwayat bagus sama ff ber-chapter. tapi bukan berarti aku nggak lanjutin, aku cuma sering malas. aku itu punya tendensi buat baru buat baru, makanya itu lumayan menyebalkan. tapi masing-masing fik itu, chap lanjutannya udah ditulis, sepanjang 2k lah.  
ps7: **butterfly grave** udah nyentuh 10k, kurang finishing akhir supaya jadi 12k dan itu akan kuterbitkan setelah rampung.  
ps8: proyek yang kujabar di **with love, z** itu bukan cuma kerangka minna. aku ingin menulis. aku ingin. tapi aku cukup bingung harus mulai darimana. masuk kamarmandi sering plotbunnies, di depan lappie malah blank. euh.  
ps9: mama maafin aku langgar janji tapi besok aku nyetrika baju kok.  
ps10: baca juga **its not bad to get bitten**. (yea promosi) :b


End file.
